1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dispensers and to methods of dispensing items. In particular, the present invention relates to vibratory dispensers and methods of dispensing items therefrom.
2. Description of Related Art
Known dispensers may receive and dispense a plurality of items. For example, known dispensers may receive a plurality of items on an item-receiving surface, supply the items to one or more dispensing paths positioned around the item-receiving surface, and dispense the items from the one or more dispensing paths. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,870 B1, known dispensers may include vibration units that vibrate an item-receiving surface and a plurality of dispensing paths, so that a plurality of items may be received and dispensed from each of the dispensing paths. Known dispensers may count the dispensed items, so that predetermined quantities of items may be dispensed. In known dispensers, however, the accuracy of the count of dispensed items may be affected by the ability of known dispensers to dispense items singularly, e.g., in a single file, so that each item may be counted accurately. For example, if two or more items are dispensed simultaneously, known systems may count the items as a single item, thereby undermining the accuracy of the count of dispensed items.